hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokkle
is examinee #53 in the 287th Hunter Exam. He passes it and becomes a Beast Hunter. Appearance and Personality Pokkle is a young man of small stature with a medium length haircut. He wears a pointy hat and a v-neck jacket over a polo-neck sweater. He is a reasonable person and is willing to admit his faults. Plot Hunter Exam Arc Pokkle manages to reach Phase Four of the 287th Hunter Exam which is a week-long hunt for badges on Zevil Island even though he almost fails Phase Two. After drawing lots, he knows that his designated target in this phase is applicant #105 Kyu. Right on the first day, Pokkle secretly follows his target to an area of high grass and injures him from behind with an arrow coated with a toxin that induces paralysis then takes his badge. When this phase ends, he is one of the 9 contenders who pass. In the Final Phase, which is a reverse elimination tournament where the winner of any match will receive a Hunter License and be removed from the applicant list, Pokkle is required to fight the loser of the match between Hanzo and Gon first. Seeing how Gon's tenacity made Hanzo give up, he too tries not to surrender even though Hanzo overpowers him very quickly. However, after Hanzo threatens that he will not hold back like he did against Gon, Pokkle admits defeatVol 4, p.183. The opponent in his next match is Killua who says that fighting Pokkle is no fun and immediately forfeits the matchVol 4, p.184, allowing Pokkle to become a licensed Hunter. Thinking that winning this way is unsatisfying, Pokkle loses his composure and later he has a short argument with Kurapika, who passes the exam thanks to a quick surrender of Hisoka, over the validity of their qualificationVol 5, p.37-38. However, after the Final Phase is over, he finds and apologizes to Kurapika. He then tells Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio that he is going to be a Cryptid Hunter who travels the world to discover creatures whose existence needs to be proven. After giving them his contact details he bids farewell to them and leavesVol 5, p.53-57. Heavens Arena arc During the time Gon and Killua trains under Wing in the Heavens Arena, Wing tells them that Pokkle has found his Nen master but he has problem with learning RenVol 7, p.124. Chimera Ant arc More than one year after the 287th Hunter Exam, Pokkle appears in NGL in a team consisting of himself, Ponzu, Balda and an unnamed memberVol 19, p.37. Learning of the dangers of the Chimera ants, they try to warn the world about these creatures, but Zazan's squadron soon finds them. The unnamed member is quickly beheaded and Balda has half of his head bitten off, sending Pokkle into a rage. He immediately kills a Chimera ant drudge with an aura arrow but Pike, a Chimera ant officer, is able to catch his arrows with ease. Still, thanks to Pike's slowness, Pokkle has the upper hand, but Zazan paralyzes him with a sneak attack from the back before he could have taken Pike outVol 19, p.48-49. Pokkle is then brought to the Queen's colony to serve as food for her. Thanks to an antidote hidden in a tooth, he soon regains the ability to move and crawls into a pile of bonesVol 19, p.152. Unfortunately, Pitou quickly detects himVol 19, p.161. Pokkle is recaptured and tortured into telling the ants about the secrets of NenVol 19, p.168. After that, he is butchered and devoured by the QueenVol 19, p.171. Pitou torturing Pokkle.jpg|Pitou torturing Pokkle Pokkle getting butchered.jpg|Pokkle getting butchered Abilities Non-Nen Pokkle is a skilled archer. He covers the tips of his arrows with a strong toxin that quickly induces paralysis. He also hides a dose of antidote in one of his teeth as a precaution against other toxin users. Nen As an archer and an Emitter, Pokkle has developed his Nen ability with a bow and arrows in mind. His Nen ability is called Rainbow (七色弓箭 (レインボウ) Seven Spectrum Array) which allows him to shoot aura arrows from a bow composed of two limbs which are his middle finger and thumb and an aura string connecting their tips. The tip of an arrow is supported by the tip of his pointing index finger. There are 7 types of arrows with different characteristics. Red arrows will burst into flames upon hitting the targetVol 19, p.42-43 and orange arrows are the fastestVol 19, p.44. The details of the other 5 types of arrows are unknown. Trivia *In the 1999 anime adaptation, Pokkle replaced Cherry in the scene during the marathon through the Numere Wetlands where Hisoka killed a number of applicants, and unlike Cherry, he was not killed by HisokaEp 8 (1999). References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Hunters Category:Examinees Category:Nen users Category:Emitters